my lovely teddy bear
by Hyutochael
Summary: 'Tuhan sampai kapan aku terus menjadi seperti ini? Aku ingin memeluk tubuh nya yang rapuh itu, memberi kehangatan kepadanya'  FF Yunjae 1 shoot , Typos,EYD berantakan. RnR ok !


Hahahah saya datang lagi membawa FF One shoot !*padahal ff nya bayak yang kagak tuntas*pletakkk

Silahkan di nikmati..*kata lo makanan*

Yosss dozo (?)

**Tittle : My Lovely Teddy Bear**

**Author : Hyun Hyumin a.k.a Hyun Tiwiyesung Wook **atau adik nya Kim Jaejoong dan Cho Kyuhyun*ngaku2*

**Leght : 1 shoot**

**Cast : Yunjae dll ***kali ini author kagak nampang | Reader : ngak ada yang tanya**~***

**Genre : **emm tentuin sendiri aja yah…. :)

**Rated : T + G**

**Disclaimer : Jaejoong punya Yunho, Yunho punya Jaejoong, Changmin punya author***di bakar rame-rame*****

**Warning : YAOI *selalu* a.k.a BOY LOVE yang ngak suka OUT , gaje tingkat akut, EYD **masih berantakan**, Typos **bertebaran**. But RnR Ok !**

**A/N : **FF ini terinspirasi dari FF nya Yue nuna a.k.a Akiru Akihime, aku emank suka banget ama ff nya. Kalau ada jalan ceritanya yang sama mohon maklum, aku udah minta izin kok ama Yue nuna nya sendiri. So FF ini di sebenarnya serius, karna nih otak yah rada gitu (?) FF nya jadi kayak gini deh XDD

**Bold = **Some one POV …

###

Seorang _namja_ cantik menghempaskan ubuhnya di kasur single miliknya.

"Huftt…" untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas berat.

Tangan putih bak kulit bayi nya terjulur meraih sesuatu benda yang terletak di sudut bed single nya itu.

"Bear aku di di hina-hina lagi, apa salah aku memiliki wajah seperti ini eumm?" _namja_ itu memeluk erat boneka Teddy berwarna coklat itu posesif (?).

'**Ck andaikan aku bisa, aku akan menghajar mereka Joongie! Yah andai saja~'**

"Aku rindu _umma_ Bear~ hiks… _Umma bogoshipoyo_ hiks…" tak terasa air mata mengalir dari mata _namja _bernama Jaejoong itu.

"Apa tidak ada orang yang menyanyangi ku?"ucap nya lirih semakin mendekap boneka pemberian _umma _nya pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 8. Air mata pun terus tumpah dari mata indahnya.

'**Ku mohon jangan air mata lagi ! aku tidak bisa melihat mu menangis, dan apa maksud mu eoh? Aku ada di sini selalu menyanyangi mu... Tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat'.**

##YUNJAE Is REAL##

Rembulan menampakkan dirinya dengan bangga, cahaya menembus tirai sebuah kamar seorang _namja_ yang tengah tertidur semenjak ia pulang sekolah. Angin malam pun mulai bermain nakal di kulit putih dan dingin nya angin malam nenusuk tajam ke dalam kulit nan mulus itu.

"Ughhh.." _namja_ itu membuka matanya kemudian mengerjab-ngerjabkannya. _Namja_ tampan tapi masih bisa di bilang cantik itu menduduk kan diri di kasur single bed nya.

"Hoamm aku mandi dulu ya bear hehe jangan pergi ok !"sahut nya kepada boneka Teddy bear yang sama sekali tak memberi respon -mungkin-.

'**Aku akan selalu menunggu mu Joongie'**.

.

.

'CLEKEKK'

Pintu jati tua itu terbuka menampakkan tubuh seorang _namja_ cantik yang hanya memakai handuk putih yang senantiasa bertengger di pinggang rampingnya. Air mengalir dari rambut hitam mengkilat ke wajahnya yang cantik membuat siapapun namja atau pun yeoja (?) yang melihatnya akan langsung 'memangsa' nya.

'**Sexy…'**

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah lemari yang juga tampak tua itu. Kini Jaejoong memakai kaos Vneck berwarna putih di padu dengan celana berwarna coklat selutut.

'**Joongie neomu kyeopta'.**

'BRUUK'

Jaejoong kembali menjatuhkan dirinya yang lumayan kecil untuk ukuran _namja_ ber umur 17 tahun.

'**Aku suka aroma ini~'**

"_Annyeong_ bear, sekarang aku sudah menemukan nama yang tempat untuk mu. Mian aku baru mengasih nama sekarang hehehe.." ucap nya memeluk sang Teddy Bear.

"Ku beri nama Yunho _otte_?" lanjutnya mengelus kepala boneka kesayangannya yang telah menemaninya selama 9 tahun ini.

'**Ne Joongie aku suka, sangat ! Hahh aku ingin memeluk mu, tapi kenapa malah kau yang memeluk ku?'**

"Hahaha aku seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri, huftt selamat malam Yunho-_ah_~" setelah mengucap kan itu Jaejoong kembali berlabuh di alam mimpi –masih setia memeluk bonekanya-.

.

.

-YUNHO POV-

Tuhan sampai kapan aku terus menjadi seperti ini? Aku ingin memeluk tubuh nya yang rapuh itu, memberi kehangatan kepadanya. Ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya dan ingin meminjamkan bahu untuk dia bersandar untuk menompang masalahnya. Ya Tuhan apa begitu sulit untuk ku menjangkau nya?

-YUNHO POV END-

##YUNJAE Is REAL##

Dengan tak sabaran (?) sinar mentari menerobos gorden berwarna putih itu, membuat seorang _namja_ cantik terganggu oleh sinar nya yang begitu tajam di mata nya yang indah.

"_Ohayo_ Yunho-_ah_,, aku akan pergi ke 'neraka' itu lagi~" ucap sang namja cantik setelah selesai melaksanakan ritual pagi nya yaitu mandi.

'**Ya Tuhan~ aku ingin pergi bersama Joongie dan melindungi nya'**

'BRAKKK'

Pintu tua itu tertutup mninggalkan sesosok misterius yang sedari tadi melihat Jaejoong.

Tampilan Jaejoong sekarang memakai pakaian sekolah, dasi bertengger di leher putihnya, kaki jenjangnya berbalut celana yang terlihat pas di kakainya.

"Hoshhh Kim Jaejoong _Hwaiting_ !" sahutnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

School

_Namja_ cantik itu terus berjalan di koridor sekolah tak menghiraukan tatapan benci dan jijik yang di peruntukan untuk nya.

"Huh si _namja_ cantik datang cuihh!" ejek seorang _yeoja . _

"Hahh dia tak tau malu cih!" seorang yeoja lagi mengejek sang namja cantik.

Iri ? Tentu saja, siapa yang tak iri kepadanya. Tampan, kulit putih dan halus, mata besar yang bening, hidung yang sempurna, ditambah lagi bibir plum (?) semerah chery. Yap semua _yeoja_ dan _namja_ iri terhadap ketampanan dan kecantikan seorang Kim Jaejoong di tambah lagi dengan kecerdasan yang melampaui anak-anak lainnya. Hey salah kah ia memiliki wajah seperti itu semenjak ia lahir? Jawabannya TIDAK ! mereka saja yang terlalu iri !.

"Jae _hyung_~~" lengkingan seperti lumba-lumba terdengar oleh telinga Jaejoong. Sehingga Jaejoong harus menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha tersenyum di hadapan temannya itu, yah Jaejoong hanya berteman dengan 2 orang yaitu Kim junsu dan Park Yoochun.

"Ne hay Su-ie~" Balas Jaejoong menghadap ke arah Junsu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan (?) ke kelas mereka, walaupn Junsu memanggil hyung kepada Jaejoong, mereka sebenarnya sekelas di SM Hight School.

'BYUURRR'

Dengan sukses ember berisi air-yang sengaja di letakkan di atas pintu untuk mengerjai Jaejoong- itu mengenai tubuh Jaejoong.

Cukup sudah kesabaran yang Jaejoong miliki, kesabaran juga ada batasnya bukan?. Tanpa se izin Jaejoong air mata yang ia tahan di depan temannya -Junsu- keluar.

Semua 'teman-teman' Jaejoong yang berada di dalam kelas tertawa puas melihat nya basah kuyup.

"Hiks..hiks.." isakan pun mulai keluar dari bibir kecil _namja_ cantik itu.

"SUDAH PUAS KAH KALIAN !" setelah berteriak Jaejoong langsung berlari secepat mungkin dengan air mata yang senantiasa mengalir di pipi mulus nya

"_HYUNGGG_….!" Junsu terus memanggil Jaejoong yang sudah hilang di balik tembok.

"Huft ku pastikan kalian sekelas kena hukum oleh kepala sekolah Kim!" ujar Junsu tersenyum kecut, "memangnya kau siapa? Berani-berani mengadukan kami kepada kepala sekolah yang jelas-jelas jarang berada di sini!" celetuk seorang siswa yang di amini oleh semua siswa yang berada di kelas itu.

"Aku? Kalian kenal Kim Junho anak pemilik sekolah ini? Dan apa kalian tak tahu bahwa kepala sekolah Kim Leeteuk adalah _umma_-ku?" Junsu pun mulai mengeluarkan sedikit smirk nya. "Huh itu tidak mungkin kau terlalu banyak bermimpi, makanya jangan berteman dengan _namja_ cantik yang menjijikkan itu!" sambung seorang siswa lainnya.

"BISAKAH KAU MENJAGA MULUT MU YANG KOTOR ITU?" Junsu berteriak sedikit demi sedikit air matanya mengalir tak terima sahabatnya di hina seperti itu. Dan langsung berlari kesuatu tempat.

#YUNJAE Is REAL#

'**Ya Tuhan mengapa dadaku sesak seperti ini? Aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu dengan Joongie-ku. Ya Joongie-KU'**

**.**

**.**

Tring~~ Tringgg~~ Wushhh~~

Sesosok _namja_ bertubuh jangkung muncul di ruangan kecil di rumah Jaejoong.

"Dimana sih dia?" namja bertubuh tinggi bersayap itu menelusuri ruangan yang berada di 'kerajaan' milik Jaejoong.

'CEKKLEK'

Pintu tua itu terbuka.

'**Ehh Jaejoongie?'**

"Annyeong Yunho-_ah_~" sahut sang _namja_ bertumbuh tinggi yang melampaui Author, yang kini berada di kamar Jaejoong.

'**Ahh siapa dia main masuk rumah Joongie? Dan wooww dia tinggi sekali seperti tiang listrik!'**

"Yakk aku mendengarnya!" protes _namja_ itu, " dan tubuh ku tidak seperti tiang listrik !" lanjutnya

'**Kau bisa mendengar ku tiang listrik?'**

"Iya aku bisa~, dan jangan memanggil ku tiang istrik ! dari mana kau tau kata tiang listrik eoh?" Protes sang _namja _bersayap berwarna putih itu.

'**Ohh mianhae.. aku tau dari author~'**

"Ck~ sudah lah"balasnya merebahkan diri di kasur Jaejoong.

'**Apa yang kau lakukan? Awas ini kasur Joongie-ku!"**

"ck~ kau pelit sekali~, kau ingin terlepas dari sana? Tanya _namja_ tinggi itu seraya memakan keripik kentang yang entah dari mana asalnya.

'**Tentu saja aku mau **_**pabo**_** !'?**

"Yakk kau mengatai aku _pabo_?" _namja_ itu menarik benda yag tergeletak di atas kasur tersebut.

'**Hyaa **_**mian**_**….aww jangan tarik kuping ku !'**

"Perkenalkan aku Shim Changmin, aku adalah seorang malaikan yang selama ini di tugaskan untuk mengawasi mu~" ujar Changmin setelah meletakkan benda tersebut –boneka- dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Changmin lagi menatap sang boneka denagn raut wajah yang tidak bisa author gambarkan.

'**Ne! aku mau !'**

_Namja_ yang mengaku sebagai malaikat itu menatap serius Yunho. "Ada syaratnya?" ujarnya lagi. "Kau harus melindungi Jaejoong dan jangan sekali-kali kau menghianatinya!" lanjut Changmin mengarahkan tongkat yang ia pengang sejak tadi.

'**itu sud-'**

Triing Triing Duarrrr Wusshhhhh (?)

"Itu sudah ten-"

"Ehh aku bisa bicara? Aku menjadi manusia?" _namja _bertubuh naked itu menoleh ke segala arah mencari seseorang.

"_Gomawo_ Changmin-_ah_~" sahutnya.

_Namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah cermin yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Inikah aku?"

#YUNJAE Is REAL#

Dengan kencang tubuh rapuh itu berlari menembus lautan manusia yang memadati kota. Persetan dengan orang yang melihatnya seperti ini-baju basah kuyup-.

"Hiks.. _umma_…Yunho-_ah_ hiks..hikss" bibir mungil itu terus meluncurkan kata-kata itu.

Sampailah ia di rumah tua peninggalan orang tuanya itu. Dengan cepat –tanpa melepas sepatu- _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah kecil tersebut.

CLEKEK

Pintu tua berwarna coklat itu kembali terbuka. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang yang tak ia kenal memunggunginya.

"Nu..nuguya hiks…?" suara yang sedikit bergetar karna tangisan tadi melantun begitu saja.

Sang objek yang di amati Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, setelah itu raut khawatir tergaris (?) indah di wajah tampannya.

"Joongie kau menangis?" mata musang itu menatap khawatir kepada sang_ namja _cantik yang tengah mematung di depan pintu melihat tubuh naked nya.

(A/N : nih rada melenceng dari jalan cerita XDDD, rada Yadong tapi author masih polos loh XD#gaje)

Jaejoong menatap sosok yang tak di ketahui nya itu. Mulai mata musang yang lembut menatap nya, sedikit kebawah nampaklah hidung mancung yang terpahat sempurna, turun lagi nampakklah seulas senyum tulus dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. Turun kebawah dada nan bidang itu membuat Jaejoong harus menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah, kemudian terlihatlah perut abs turun sedikit lagi TIITT TITT dan kemudian terlihat lah sepasang kaki nan jenjang.

"Joongie _wae_? Siapa yang membuat mu menangis?" _namja _bermata musang itu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong yang sedikit demi sedikit mundur ke belakang.

'_Ke..kenapa jantung ku berdetak sekencang ini?'_ batin Jaejoong merasakan jantung nya yang bisa saja meloncat keluar dari tubuh nya, tapi itu mustahil.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan di rumah ku?" teriak _namja_ cantik ber marga Kim itu yang telah keluar dari alam khayalannya (?).

"Aku tak melakukan apapun~" Yunho semakin mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

GLEKK

Jaejoong menelan saliva -lagi- nya sendiri melihat tubuh Yunho yang toples. "Kau… Siapa kau ha?" tanya Jajoong lagi yang kini tersudut di sudut ruangan.

"Aku? Aku Yunho-mu!" kata _namja_ yang mengaku-memang- sebagai Yunho.

"Ani.. Yunho itu boneka…" tolak Jaejoong.

GREEPP

Dengan cepat Yunho memeluk tubuh rapuh Jaejoong. "Aku Yunho-mu, kalau kau tidak percaya aku bisa memberi bukti !" _namja _yang masih toples itu merenggangkan pelukannya membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa—WAIT kecewa?.

Jaejoong tertunduk tak sanggup menatap mata musang Yunho yang bisa membuatnya terhipnotis. Perlahan jari indah Yunho meraih dagu lancip (?) Jaejoong membuat sang mepilik menatap matanya.

"Kebiasaan mu kalau tidur selalu memeluk bonekamu, kau baru memberikan nama Yunho kepada boneka mu tadi malam padahal selama 9 kau memanggil-nya Bear!" jelas Yunho tanpa melepaskan pandangan nya dari mata indah milik Jaejoong.

TES

TES

Air mata kembali melintas (?) di pipi Jaeejoong. Dan isakan pun kembali terdengar.

"_Wae_? Kenapa menangis hmm?" Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang memang lebih kecil dari nya. Kebalikan sekarang eoh?

"_Saranghae_…." ucap Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Sontak Jaejoong mendongkak kan kepalanya, mata besar itu beradu pandang dengan mata musang itu.

CUP~

Sampai tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

"ckkppmhhh…" desahan keluar dari cherry itu. Ughh membuat sesuatu di bawah sana manengang dengan sempurna.

"Nahh…_Nado saranghae_ Yunho Bear~" balas Jaejoong setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Mmm seperti nya malam ini akan mereka lalui dengan desahan-desahan dan lenguhan nikmat dari permainan cinta mereka.

Yap mungkin ikatan batin yang menghubungkan mereka hingga terciptalah Cinta yang sempurna (?).

-**END**-

Reader : beneran END nih?

Author : Iyaaa

Reader : ngak ada Nc-an gitu?

Autho r: ngakk,, ene ngak bisa buat nya...

Author : beneran nih udah END

Author : iyaaaa~~~ udah review ajah ok !

Reader : iya ==''

YUNJAE IS REALLL!

**A**rea **B**acot **A**uthor :

Hwaaaa mian buat reader ff dan Yue nuna ide ff nya aku pake buat FF nan Gaje ini nya*deep bow

Au ah asli nya sih ke pengen serius tapi kenapa rada Yadong gini yah, Typos masih ada, apa lagi EYD ngak beraturan mohon maaf sebesar-besar nya ne~*bow*

Ohh yaa ff author yang Call Me Appa : 'Ani~' mungkin ngak akan di lanjutkan*emank ada yg nunggu?|reader : ngakkk#. Karna beberapa alasan yang akan author kasih tau.

Tugas banyak

Ngak boleh pengang lapy*ini ja mendap (?)#plakk

Ide sering bentok ama pelajaran*jder~~

#ngak penting banget yah hehe#

Mungkin author hanya buat ff one shoot aja = salah kan tugas yang banyak n ide mentok LOL

YOSH **REVIEW REVIEW OK !**

Tapi sebelumnya author mau bales review ff author yang Watching?*promo dikit*

**kyoko sato** : haha gomawo chingu...

lau ajak Yoosu bakalan ketahuan ntar XDD

ne lain kali aku perhati in typos nya,*bow

**HISAGIsoul **: aku kan masih innocent (?) jdi kan ngak bisa buat yang HOT eu kyang kyang

oke~~ gomawo chingu ya~~

**Jaejung Love** : gamsa chingu*tebar2 pict Yunjae...

chingu ketahuan sering liat Yunjae Nc-an ya?#plakk

Makasih udah di bilang lucu pdahal ini ngak ada humor sma skali loh~XDD

**HiMi Duckbutt jumma** : kyaaa ahjumma kita ketemu (?) lagi~~

yang lebih hot? hiks aku msh harus banyak belajar lagi T,T

ok ntar aku periksa~.

gomawo udah di baca jumma*hug ampe sesak*plak !

**geelovekorea **: haha itu lah tuh orang kagak ada kerjaan..*di lempar mkanan ama changmin*

nama nya Kim JaeHyun.*nama nya author*pletakkkkk

hehe gomawo udah baca~~

hoshh udah selesai **Mind To REVIEW ?**


End file.
